Elsa
|species = Human |gender = Female |origin = Frozen |va english = Idina Menzel |va japanese = Takako Matsu }} Elsa is the Queen of Arendelle and a character who appears in Kingdom Hearts III. She originated in the Disney movie, Frozen. It is revealed Elsa has the potential to be one of the New Seven Hearts, along with her younger sister Anna. Personality Elsa is a caring and kindhearted person as well as a good ruler. Having been insolated from the world since childhood because of her magic, Elsa rarely stepped outside and thus never learned to control her powers. After fleeing to the North Mountain, Elsa became a happier and more cheerful person. With Anna's inspiration, she finally purges of her fears and embraces herself. Physical Appearance Elsa has a slender and tall build, thin pink lips, a small nose, light blond hair that she wears in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, clear white skin with rosy cheeks and freckles, as well as thick dark eyelashes above her blue eyes. She is a few inches taller than Anna. She wears a long white blue dress, has a transparent floor-sweeping cape decorated with snowflake patterns attached to her bodice, and wears kitten heels, all of which was created by her magic. Story ''Kingdom Hearts III On the day of coronation to become queen of Arendelle, Elsa accidentally reveals her magic to the entire kingdom, then runs off from her village in fear. She decides to live in isolation to keep from hurting others without knowing that she has accidentally cursed the kingdom with an eternal winter. Sora, Donald and Goofy spot her running into the lake as it turns to ice and go to help her. They catch up to her halfway up the mountain, where she tries to warn them off before they are ambushed by Heartless. After saving her, Elsa spots one last Heartless leaping into the air to jump on Sora and destroys it with her magic. Scared of hurting them, she runs off again and creates an ice wall to keep them from following her, which Larxene uses to trap them in an ice dimension. By the time they escape and catch up to Elsa on top of the North Mountain, they witness her singing "Let It Go" as she unleashes her full potential and creates a palace of ice. Larxene surmises that she may be one of the New Seven Hearts: the new generation of Princesses of Heart. Elsa's sister, Anna, finds her at the Ice Palace, and tells her about the ice curse. This causes her to lose control of her magic and accidentally strike Anna in the heart. She then creates Marshmallow to force them away. Elsa is later abducted by Hans, a prince from a neighboring kingdom and Anna's boyfriend, who seeks to take control of the kingdom. Elsa manages to escape captivity, but her fear causes a snowstorm to descend on the village. Hans is about to strike down Elsa when Anna (nearly completely frozen) sees them and runs to shield her sister from the deadly blow just as the curse fully takes over. Elsa is later seen weeping over her sister after Sora and his friends defeated Sköll. Anna's act of true love allows the curse to be lifted, much to everyojne's joy. This also inspires Elsa to fully gain control over her magic and remove the eternal winter covering Arendelle. Larxene surmises that since both sisters' hearts filled with light, they are both new Princesses. Sora worries that Organization XIII will go after Elsa and Anna if they fail to gather all Seven Guardians of Light, but Goofy believes they will be strong enough to protect each other. Elsa is later seen down the mountain where she creates an ice bridge for Anna and Kristoff, who are sledding down the mountain. They are later joined by Sven, Olaf, and Marshmallow. Abilities Ice Magic Elsa is born with powerful ice magic, which she can use to create snow, ice, create anthropomorphic creatures as well as fight Heartless. Origin Elsa is one of the main characters in the 2013 film ''Frozen. Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III